<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by Late_Nights_In_Devildom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597227">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom'>Late_Nights_In_Devildom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger One-Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>“Am I doing the right thing? I’m always helping others but.”</p><p>“It seems like nobody ever helps me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran &amp; Main Character, Choi Saeran &amp; Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger One-Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s been quite inactive as of lately. Just when every problem the RFA ever had finally gets resolved, another arises, this one once again concerning a fellow member. Once more with the newest member, and party coordinator, (Y/N). The first problem was that she just all of a sudden popped out of nowhere and got into Rika’s apartment mysteriously. The second was with the bomb in Rika’s apartment that was able to go off at any given moment and now this, her being quiet and distant, rarely logging into chats or answering the other members calls. The only two members that have been in contact with (Y/N) as of recent are Saeyoung and Saeran, only because she moved into the bunker with them since they could never let her stay in Rika’s apartment any longer than she did.</p><p>Her distancing isn’t the only problem, that’s only grazing the surface. No, she’s eating less and less each day, not getting out of bed that much, only when she needs to. The only real way to get her to eat and out of bed is through the twins, either they don’t let her leave the table until she eats something or carrying her right out of bed and on the couch, at least getting her out of the dark bedroom that was named hers when she moved in. But the twins wouldn’t tell the others know that, they don’t need to be more worried than they all ready are, so they keep it a secret. But (Y/N) isn’t getting any better, so the twins are finally confronting her. They can’t let the one light of their life, the person who pulled them together, whither away in front of them.</p><p>Opening the bedroom door, the same scene from the past who knows how long plays in front of them; a dark room with (Y/N) laying curled up in the middle of the bed, under the covers. Walking over silently, Saeyoung climbs in front of her, Saeran behind and they both hug her. Her head now rests in the crook of Saeyoung’s neck, his arms wrapped around her upper arms, pulling her close, while Saeran’s head lays flush against her back, his arms around her waist. No one talks, just a silent telling that the brothers are there for her and that she can talk to them anytime about anything. Hearing their silent prayer to talk to them, to let them help, (Y/N) opens her mouth and starts to let out what’s been bothering her.</p><p>“I… I…” she starts, not sure how to put her thoughts into words, “Am I doing the right thing? I’m always helping others but.” She pauses again, taking a breath to steady herself. The boys that are hugging her tight tighten their hold just a fraction simultaneously. She continues, knowing that they will hear her out, “It seems like nobody ever helps me.” There she got that out, but there’s more. “I… I just feel alone but at the same time I don’t want to bother anyone with my stupid problems. I’m probably just whining like a baby, whining about nothing, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“(Y/N)…” Saeyoung calls, “are is mine and Saeran’s problems stupid?” She shakes her head vigorously. Of course their problems aren’t stupid, they were all so serious and they needed some help. Knowing her answer, Saeyoung keeps going, “Okay, what about when we both had our times when we vented to you or when we started to cry because it became to much? Were we babies? Do you call our rambling and venting mindless whining?” he asks. Again, vigorous shakes of her head. “Then what makes you think that your problems are any less important or worth talking about than ours?”</p><p>“Because both of your problems were way, way more serious and severe than mine.”</p><p>“But they’re still problems, right? They still make you upset and make you want to, just, just not do anything…” Saeyoung questions.</p><p>“Yeah, but still, you both had reasons to feel that way, I don’t…” she argues, believing she has no reason to feel this way but Saeyoung shakes his head lightly.</p><p>“But you do,” He insists, “Both Saeran and I, as well as the whole RFA, were leaning on you through all our problems. We depended on you and you felt obligated to help but you had no one to lean on yourself. You felt you needed to be strong, to carry your own demons by yourself, but you don’t…. You have me and Saeran and the rest of the RFA here for you.” On her back she can feel Saeran nodding his head, agreeing with his brothers’ statement. “So, don’t think you’re alone (Y/N), we are all here for you.” Saeyoung finishes.</p><p>Tears flow down her cheeks, that’s all she ever wanted to hear, that someone is there for her.</p><p>“Thank you…” she whispers.</p><p>They lay in a silence that’s comfortable and, after sometime, (Y/N) drifts off to sleep in the arms of her two favourite men in the whole world, knowing that she isn’t alone anymore and has people who care about her and her problems too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>